Hatsukoi Sunrise / Just Try! / Uruwashi no Camellia
|japanese = 初恋サンライズ/Just Try!/うるわしのカメリア |released = 22. Februar 2017 1. April 2017 (Event V) |genre = J-pop |format = CD, DVD+CD |label = |album = first bloom |Last = Hitorijime / Watashi ga Obasan ni Natte mo 3rd Indies Single (2016) |Next = Shuukatsu Sensation / Waratte / Hana Moyou 2nd Major Single (2017)}} Hatsukoi Sunrise / Just Try! / Uruwashi no Camellia (初恋サンライズ/Just Try!/うるわしのカメリア; First Love Sunrise / Just Try! / Beautiful Camellia) er den 1. major single af Tsubaki Factory. Sangliste Tracklist CD #Hatsukoi Sunrise #Just Try! #Uruwashi no Camellia #Hatsukoi Sunrise (Instrumental) #Just Try! (Instrumental) #Uruwashi no Camellia (Instrumental) Begrænset Udgave A DVD #Hatsukoi Sunrise (Music Video) Begrænset Udgave B DVD #Just Try! (Music Video) Begrænset Udgave C DVD #Uruwashi no Camellia (Music Video) Begrænset Udgave SP DVD #Hatsukoi Sunrise (Dance Shot Ver.) #Just Try! (Dance Shot Ver.) #Uruwashi no Camellia (Dance Shot Ver.) Event V #Hatsukoi Sunrise (Close-up Ver.) #Just Try! (Close-up Ver.) #Uruwashi no Camellia (Close-up Ver.) Medlemmer som Indgår *Yamagishi Riko *Ogata Risa *Niinuma Kisora *Tanimoto Ami *Kishimoto Yumeno *Asakura Kiki *Ono Mizuho (debut single) *Onoda Saori (debut single) *Akiyama Mao (debut single) Single Information ;Hatsukoi Sunrise *Tekst: Izutsu Himi *Komposition: Yamada Yusuke *Arrangement: Kondo Keiichi *Kor: Shiobara Namikohttps://twitter.com/namy_xxx/status/937666023691448323 *Dansekoreografi: YOSHIKO *Musikvideo: Sugiyama Hiroki"アプカミ#53 つばきファクトリー「初恋サンライズ」MV裏側 &「うるわしのカメリア」 ボーカルREC、堀内孝雄、中島卓偉MV、PINK CRES.、松原健之ライブ映像ほか (2/3/2017)" (in Japanese). Upcoming (via YouTube). 2017-02-03. ;Just Try! *Tekst & Komposition: Tsunku *Arrangement: Okubo Kaoru *Dansekoreografi: YOSHIKO *Musikvideo: Aoki Ryoji ;Uruwashi no Camellia *Tekst: Kodama Ameko *Komposition & Arrangement: Kato Yusuke *Dansekoreografi: YOSHIKO *Musikvideo: Imamura Shigeru TV-optrædener *2017.02.17 The Girls Live (Just Try!) *2017.02.21 FULL CHORUS (Just Try!) *2017.02.23 The Girls Live (Hatsukoi Sunrise) Koncert-optrædener ;Hatsukoi Sunrise *Hello! Project 2017 WINTER *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 3gatsu ~Marching!~ *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2017 *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ *ANGERME Concert Tour 2017 Haru ~Kawaru Mono Kawaranai Mono~ (opening act) *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 6gatsu ~June Tripper!~ *℃-ute Last Concert in Saitama Super Arena ~Thank you team℃-ute~ (opening act) *Tsugunaga Momoko Last Live ♥Arigatou Otomomochi♥ (opening act) *Hello! Project 2017 SUMMER ~HELLO! MEETING~ - Hello! Project *Juice=Juice LIVE AROUND 2017 FINAL at Nippon Budokan ~Seven Squeeze!~ (opening act) *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 12gatsu ~Conti→New!~ *Morning Musume Tanjou 20 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2017 Aki ~We are MORNING MUSUME~ Kudo Haruka Sotsugyou Special (opening act) *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2017 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2018 WINTER ~PERFECT SCORE~ *Tsubaki Factory One-Man LIVE ~First Blossom~ *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2018 3gatsu ~Sakura~ - Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Sato Hikari, Ichioka Reina, Takase Kurumi, Kiyono Momohime, Tsubaki Factory *Tsubaki Factory Live Tour 2018 Haru "Hatsukoi" *Kobushi Factory & Tsubaki Factory Premium Live 2018 Haru "KOBO" *Tsubaki Factory Live Tour 2018 Aki -Binetsu- *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2019 WINTER ~NEW AGE~ - Morito Chisaki, Ichioka Reina, Kobayashi Honoka (part of a medley) *Tsubaki Factory Live Tour 2019 Haru・Ranman *Hello! Project 2019 SUMMER "beautiful" (part of a medley) ;Just Try! *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2016 12gatsu ~EXCITING!~ *Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Aki ~MY VISION~ (opening act) *Hello! Project 2017 WINTER ~Crystal Clear~ *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 6gatsu ~June Tripper!~ *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 12gatsu ~Conti→New!~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2017 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ - Tsubaki Factory, Shimizu Saki, Suzuki Airi *Tsubaki Factory One-Man LIVE ~First Blossom~ *Tsubaki Factory Live Tour 2018 Aki -Binetsu- ;Uruwashi no Camellia *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2016 12gatsu ~EXCITING!~ *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2016 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello! Project 2017 WINTER ~Crystal Clear~ *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 3gatsu ~Marching!~ *Morning Musume '17 Concert Tour Haru ~THE INSPIRATION!~ (opening act) *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 6gatsu ~June Tripper!~ *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 12gatsu ~Conti→New!~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2017 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Tsubaki Factory One-Man LIVE ~First Blossom~ *Kobushi Factory & Tsubaki Factory Premium Live 2018 Haru "KOBO" - Kobushi Factory *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2018 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ *Tsubaki Factory Live Tour 2019 Haru・Ranman Liste Positioner Oricon Liste ;Daglig & Ugentlig Placering ;Månedlig Placering !Ref |- |2017 |Februar |12 |36,734 |http://www.oricon.co.jp/rank/js/m/2017-02/p/2/ |} Samlet Rapporteret Salg: 40,813 Recochoku Musikvideo Placering Other Chart Rankings !Ref |- | rowspan="7" align="center"| |SoundScan Japan Single Sales | align="center" |2 (49,232) | align="center" |"【先ヨミ】Hey! Say! JUMP『OVER THE TOP』20万枚超売り上げてトップ独走中、オザケン19年ぶりシングルは現在5位" (in Japanese). Billboard JAPAN. 2017-02-23. |- |Music Station CD Single Ranking | align="center" |3 | align="center" |https://twitter.com/katari_no_machi/status/835251573810851840 |- |Billboard Japan Top Singles Sales | align="center" |2 (54,376) | align="center" |"【ビルボード】Hey! Say! JUMP『OVER THE TOP』283,090枚を売り上げシングル・セールス1位、オザケンは3位まで順位アップ" (in Japanese). Billboard JAPAN. 2017-02-27. |- |CDTV Weekly Single Ranking | align="center" |3 | align="center" |https://twitter.com/ecohidejie/status/838185602763780097 |- |Billboard Japan Top Single Sales Year End 2017 | align="center" |89 | align="center" |"Billboard Japan Top Singles Sales Year End" (in Japanese). Billboard JAPAN. 2017-12-08. |- | colspan="4" align="center"|'"Hatsukoi Sunrise" only' |- |Billboard Japan Hot 100 | align="center" |6 | align="center" |http://www.billboard-japan.com/charts/detail?a=hot100&year=2017&month=03&day=6 |} Referencer Eksterne Links *Special Website *Event V Announcement *Diskografi: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Tekst: Hatsukoi Sunrise (engelsk), Just Try! (engelsk), Uruwashi no Camellia (engelsk) de:Hatsukoi Sunrise / Just Try! / Uruwashi no Camellia es:Hatsukoi Sunrise / Just Try! / Uruwashi no Camellia en:Hatsukoi Sunrise / Just Try! / Uruwashi no Camellia Kategori:Singler fra 2017 Kategori:DVDer fra 2017 Kategori:Tsubaki Factory Singler Kategori:Tsubaki Factory DVDer Kategori:Line-Up Med 9 Medlemmer Kategori:Tredobbelt A-Side